How Tratie Came To Be
by WiseGirl747
Summary: Its pair week at camp half-blood, and Katie is stuck with the one and only Travis Stoll. Will she get through this week without loosing her mind...or her heart? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I have like 3 others, which I really need to update often, but I really wanted to put up a story about Tratie because I think it's so cute. Please tell me what you think about it and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…not yet anyways **

…**..**

**Katie's POV**

Ugh! Why her? Why did she have to be paired up with the most useless demi-god ever born in history? Travis Stoll…sure she hadn't seen him almost all year, but she knew that he was the one who had painted her prize winning strawberries blue and taken her best spade and dug it into an underground hole in the forest. Why did Chiron have to hold pair week, where everyone would "Get to know each other".

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind, until that someone put their hands on one of her shoulder's causing her to jerk around, unsheathing her knife in the process, only to find herself face to face with none other than Travis Stoll.

She almost didn't recognize him; he had changed so much over this past year. His straight brown hair was a bit longer than the last time she had seen him, and it hung adorably over his brilliant blue eyes, which seemed to have gotten brighter, stared intently into hers. He had gotten more muscular over the long time period, and a good tan. He had gotten taller, and stood about two or three inches above her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, with a pair of Ray-Bans hanging from his collar. Over all he was defiantly handsome. _What happened to the slightly geeky boy who left little under a year ago?_ Katie thought to her self, still lost in his mesmerizing crystal clear blue eyes.

As she became aware of her surroundings she realized she was still holding her dagger to his neck. Slowly, Katie removed the blade from Travis' neck and stepped back from his awkward sort-of embrace, clearing her throat in the process.

"Travis, what are _you_ doing here?" She spoke in an irritated clipped voice, which was full of hostility, forgetting for the moment that he was her partner. _Well, why shouldn't she be irritated? _But she felt immediately guilty when she saw hurt flash across his perfect face.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Katie then suggested in a soft questioning tone.

"It's okay Kates…I guess I deserved that, huh?" he replied in a questioning tone as well, but _his_ question was rhetorical, so he really didn't expect her to reply.

"Um… not really…I'm sorry Travis, really." she said awkwardly, yet sincerely clearing have her throat, "Well, we should get started with this pair thingy mabob. Otherwise who knows what Chiron… no scratch that…Mr.D will do to us..." she was babbling in her nervousness.

Travis just rolled his beautiful blue eyes, and to her surprise took her hand, and led her towards the Big House, where Chiron would give them their timetables for the rest of the week…which wasn't that bad, but for the fact that they had to stay with their partner at all times, except for at meals and at night…it would be slightly creepy to have Travis watching her when she slept.

Pushing these useless thoughts from her head she focused on the fact that Travis' warm hand was still clutching hers as he ran towards the big blue building. They stopped at the door and Katie looked up at Travis in confusion. Then he looked down into her eyes and said,

"Oh, and by the way I didn't spray paint your strawberries, that was Connor and the new kid." His voice was serious, and by looking onto his gorgeous eyes Katie could tell that he was telling the truth, which made her blush, realizing she had yelled at him before for something he hadn't done.

"Ugh…why is it always me? Don't worry, I'm going to make them pay." She spoke in a menacing voice.

Laughing at her Travis pulled her through the doorway, towards Chiron's office, who promptly handed them their timetable for the week. Travis took one look at his and whooped in joy, looking at her own piece of paper, Katie noticed that their first lesson today, was monster hunting in the forest.

_Great, _she thought to herself_ now's a great time to make a fool of myself in front of him, and then he might not like me back._ Wait, did she just think that? _Aphrodite, stop messing with my head. _ She mentally cursed the Goddess, but her curses were cut off by Travis practically dragging her out of the big house, towards the dark forest.

She tried to stop him by dragging her feet behind her, which made him stop and look at her pale, scared face.

"Kates, come on." And when she shook her head vigorously, he just sighed and continued "Chill, Katie, I wont let anything hurt you…okay?" he said, wait for a reply, which came in the form of a small nod.

And with that he led the terrified Daughter of Demeter, who was clinging to his arm like a lifeline, to the dense forest, and the challenge that awaited them in there.

…**.**

**So please review, and tell me what you thought about it, because I really appreciate feedback. Hope you liked it. Remember to review :D**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted my story. Sorry if my last chapter was a bit short, and I haven't been able to update in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do, didn't you hear? I'm the new Rick Riordan.**

"T…T…Travis, I don't think this is a very good idea, can't we just head back to camp, please? I don't want to go any farther." Katie's scared voice reached Travis through the thick silence that surrounded the pair as they walked deeper and deeper into the dark, gloomy forest.

Sighing deeply, Travis turned around, but in the darkness, he couldn't even see Katie's face, though judging by her voice she was sticking pretty close to him. He could however picture the terrified expression her face would be holding at the moment. So, carefully, as to not scare her, Travis reached out blindly in an attempt to grab her hand, but his luck didn't pan out as he accidentally misjudged the distance between them and smacked her hard in the stomach, causing her to jump about 10 feet in the air, and scream quite loudly, something he had never seen Katie do in all his years.

"Katie, chill, it's just me. Stop freaking out." Travis yelled out, over the slightly hysterical Katie, who at the moment was on her knees, yelling for Travis and praying to Zeus, her mum and every other god she could think of at the moment, to keep her safe, which almost made Travis burst out into fits of laughter, but he managed to control himself after letting out a few chuckles, and concentrating really hard on the hysterical Katie in front of him.

"Tra…Travis? I…is that y…you?" came a question from the penetrating darkness.

"The one and the only, come on Kates, you know how disappointed Chiron will be if we, scratch that_ you,_ don't manage to complete even the first lesson of the day. And besides, why are you so scared of the forest? You're a Demi-god Katie, and last time I checked you didn't mind the forest and monster-maiming much…what happened?" Travis' reply reached her, and she followed his voice towards him, and as soon as she could make out that it was him, and not some crazy Cyclops, she threw her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest.

"Wait a second, Travis…why did you smack me in the stomach so hard? I'm probably bruising up as we speak." Katie's normal, disapproving voice floated up to Travis, as she slightly, pulled her self away from him. Travis however did notice the edge in her voice, and the fact that she didn't answer his question about the forest.

"Katie, you're avoiding my question…why are you so afraid of the forest?"

"Well, you know, no sunlight, other plants can't grow…that kind of thing…" Katie trailed off towards the end of her "response".

Travis just raised his eyebrows at her, knowing that she could see the movement from the close distance that they were both at.

Katie sighed "Okay fine, it all started at the beginning of summer…

_***Flashback***_

_It was a clear summer day, and Katie was outside tending to her strawberries, as per usual, when her elder sister, Lauren came up to her. Lauren was turning 19 and she had gotten into one of the top colleges of the country, and her father and step mum wanted her back. So this was her last summer ever at Camp Half-Blood. _

"_Hey Katie, Chiron said that we have to go into the forest for monster maiming, even if it is my last day here. All the rest of the kids are already in there So come on, we can come back to the strawberries later."_

_Sighing, Katie stood up, and brushed the dirt off her shorts, "Okay, let's go." Even though she didn't understand that sinking feeling within her, so she just ignored it, and followed her elder sister into the forest. _

_As the two girls walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, they didn't realize that something was wrong, they were much to busy in conversation. Along the way, they had found one too many carcasses of animals that lived in the forest, which wasn't unusual, but the extreme number was. _

_Suddenly, there was a rustling on their left and instinctively, both girls pulled out their swords and stood back to back. It seemed to Katie that the forest suddenly seemed to grow darker, so that Katie couldn't see very far, not that she could anyways. _

_Suddenly there was a loud rustle of leaves, coming from the thicket of bushes to her left and she faced that way, pointing her sword in a way which she hoped looked threatening, even though her hands were shaking like crazy. Out of the darkness leapt the biggest, scariest hell hound Katie had ever set eyes on._

_It was at least as tall as Lauren, who stood a good 6 inches over Katie, if not taller. Its coat was silky black, which seemed to camouflage perfectly in the darkness of its surroundings. Its claws were wicked sharp, and Katie had a feeling they could claw right through her. Its mouth was full of huge, sharp teeth, and foam seemed to be seeping out of its open jaw. But its eyes just made Katie freeze, they were a bright shade of red, which glowed, and seemed to zero onto the pair of girls in front of it. It was the most terrible monster Katie had ever seen, and just looking at it made her blood freeze, and her breath short. Her heartbeat was so loud, that Katie was scared that it would attract the hell hound. _

_Lauren wasn't aware of the monster standing in front of Katie, her back was facing that direction. The hell hound looked at the two of them, as if analyzing who to take out first, and took a step back, and leapt._

_Not towards Katie, but Lauren. _

"_LAUREN!" Katie's voice finally returned to her, in the wrong moment. The elder girl turned around just in time for the hell hound to land on her, its giant claws scratching her face, and running down the rest of her body, slicing at every bit it could. Katie ran towards the giant and tried to stab it, only scraping its think skin. _

_Distracted and agitated, the hell hound turned on her. In one quick leap the hell hound was in front of her, and the next thing she new was pain._

_It hurt so much, all the way from her shoulder to her wrist, her face and leg. She could feel the weight of the creature on top of her, and she got ready to say "Hi!" to Hades, when she felt the weight of the monster lifted off her. She opened her eyes to find the hell hound lying at her feet, with three arrows stuck in its neck. Chiron's arrows. And the monster disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. _

_Then she saw Lauren. Some of the Apollo kids were standing over her, while the others were with Katie. One was checking her pulse; he stood up and shook his head. _

_With tears in her eyes, Katie crawled over to where her sister was lying. _

"_Katie," came a soft voice and Katie looked at her sister's dying face, "I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened here tonight, okay? Its not your fault, if anyones, its mine. Could you call my dad and tell him that I love him, and that I'm sorry I never got to go to college? Promise me Katie."_

_Crying freely now, Katie managed to nod once._

"_Thank you. You know, this might not be so bad. I love you Katie."_

"_I love you too Lauren." Katie managed to sob out, before her sister drew her last breath, smiled, and closed her eyes forever. Then Katie's vision grew black._

_***Flashback***_

"I'm so sorry Katie, I never realized what happened. Do you still have the umm…scars or whatever from that fight?" Travis's sincere voice reached her through the sound of her sobbing. The she felt his arms around her, and she found herself crying on his shoulder.

"Yes, faint but their still here. Nothing Chiron or the Apollo kids did could get rid of them. Now I'm stuck with a reminder. I could have saved her, I could have stopped the hell hound from attacking her, but I didn't, now she'll never get to go to college, or see her dad, or step mum or step brothers and sisters again."

"Kates, she told you not to blame yourself, so stop it…how could you have known? You couldn't have unless you're Rachel. So stop beating yourself up for something that was out of your reach."

Katie let loose a torrent of tears at his words, but she couldn't decide if they were of relief or grief, either way, it felt good to tell someone else about this, and getting it off her chest. She didn't know how long they just stood there, Katie's head buried in Travis' shoulder, and his chin resting on her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise on Katie's right, and Travis let go of her, and pushed her behind him, in a protective manner. In the same minute, he also pulled out his sword, pointing it to the direction where the sound had come.

"Katie, you stay out of this, I am _not _going to lose you." Came Travis' voice, now with an edge. And with that he brandished his sword, ready to protect Katie, when the sound became much louder and nearer…

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger…but I think it adds more suspense. I hope this made up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Over 1500 words! Please tell me your opinion of this chapter, and remember to review :D**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I'm obsessed with Tratie at the moment, so there will defiantly be more updates on this story. I will try to update all my other stories as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. I'm starting to write longer chapters now, yay! Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters, and alerters. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO. Stop rubbing it in. **

**Katie's PoV**

The rustling of the leaves grew louder and louder, all other sounds in the forest seemed to have seized. Travis was standing in a defensive manner in front of Katie. She didn't want to lose him like she had lost Lauren. Sure he annoyed her most of the time, and pulled pranks on her cabin 24/7, but she still wasn't ready to lose him. _Sounds to me like someone's in love._ A sweet voice whispered in her mind, _Aphrodite! I am not in love with Travis Stoll. _She thought back, angrily. _Umm hmm, you can't hide this from the Goddess of Love, Katie sweethear, I know you like him, and denial is the first step, did you know Paris was in denial with Helen in the first place, and look at what happened to them. _Aphrodite's voice spoke in her mind. _Umm, they died?_ Katie responded to the Goddesses' question._ Oh, Katie, this is why you and Travis are such a good couple._

Sighing at the Goddesses' stubbornness and strange antics, Katie gave up trying to reason with her and tuned out Aphrodite's babbling, and instead focused on helping Travis. She took of her flower shaped necklace and pressed the center of the flower. It grew into a celestial bronze sword. A sword wasn't Katie's first choice, but she had left her daggers I her cabin, so she would have to make do.

She also crouched into a fighting stance and braced herself for whatever she was about to face. If she was going to die, she might as well go down fighting. The rustling grew louder and immediately stopped. From the bushes out walked Percy followed by Annabeth, who froze at the sight of Katie and Travis with their weapons, and the pair immediately pulled out their weapons, before they recognized each other and put their weapons away.

Annabeth gave Katie a huge hug, as she heard what had happened in the summer, but she had been in San Francisco during the summer time, spending time with her family. Percy also gave Katie a hug, and then he did the weird handshake guys do with Travis, and began talking about something Katie didn't bother listening to. She and Travis stood chatting with the couple till the conch shell blew, signaling the end of the first lesson. Katie was relieved that they hadn't come across any monsters during the whole hour.

Together the four walked back to camp, and finally reached twenty minutes later, after getting lost a few times in the dense forest. Then the two groups separated as Percy and Annabeth had archery (much to Percy's protests) and Katie and Travis were to spend time on the climbing wall. Apparently Chiron had made it much more challenging since the last time anyone had climbed it.

Walking towards the climbing wall, an awkward silence engulfed Katie and Travis. Both were deep in thought. Upon reaching the wall, Travis turned to Katie, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes he said,

"I bet I can reach the top before you can, Gardner." His challenging tone brought Katie back to the present, and made her smile at him. She shook his hand as an acceptance to this. And on the count of three, both the demi-gods began making their way to the top of the wall. More and more lava seemed to be pouring from the cracks in the rocks, and small animals and monsters popped up randomly, trying to slow them down. In frustration, Katie swung her sword all around her, its weight slowing her down.

Travis was a bit ahead of her, and he stopped to look down at Katie and wink at her. No way was Katie going to stand up in front of everyone at dinner and say "Travis Stoll is the best, I wish I was him, he's much better than me". No, Travis was going to say those words, replacing his name with hers _and _he wouldn't prank her cabin in a week.

Gritting her teeth, Katie forged ahead. Travis was too busy monitoring her slower-than-his progress to notice that a monster was just about to attack him from above. He saw the terror in Katie's eyes and looked up in time to see the monster slash across his face. He swung his sword at it, causing it to turn into dust, making her cough, and continued going upwards, blood dripping down his face. Katie picked up her speed and managed to reach the top at the same time as Travis.

The pair glared at each other for a second, Katie a bit distracted by the bloody gashes across his face. Suddenly, there was a loud applause at the bottom of the wall. Looking down, Katie saw Chiron, and a few other campers standing at the base, cheering loudly. Apparently they were the only two who had managed to reach the top on the first go, and it such little time. Chiron promised to put up a picture of the two in his office.

As everyone turned to leave, Katie faced Travis again and said,

"So, I'm guessing I won then. I managed to get up here without any casualties, that stands better for me, it shows that I'm more concentrated and focused than you at this."

"Ha! I should win since I _did_ get hurt, _and _I still managed to get up here, that should deserve some sort of a Nobel Prize." Came Travis' retort. "And I'm not the only careless one am I?" he finished by pointing at Katie's arm, on which there was a long, deep, bleeding cut which looked really painful.

Flushing, Katie held out her hand and said. "Fine then Oh, Travis Stoll the Great, it's a tie, happy?"

"The Great Travis Stoll _never _ties with anyone." Travis said, trying to sound dramatic by referring to himself in third person, but he took her hand nevertheless. "I will defeat you once and for all, Gardner!"

Shaking her head at him, Katie started to climb down the climbing wall, with Travis close by. Upon reaching the ground she said,

"The Great Travis Stoll can defeat me once and for all _after_ we visit the infirmary." Katie laughed, pulling a pouting and bleeding Travis Stoll along, behind her. When they reached there, a couple of Apollo kids help the two out. They gave Travis some nectar and did some Apollo mojo on his face, and BAM! Travis was as good as new, except for a very faint and almost invisible scar on one side of his forehead, which couldn't be seen as his brown hair kept flopping over it, keeping it hidden from view.

They gave Katie a small piece of ambrosia, which tasted like strawberries, and did the same thing to her arm, as they did to Travis' face, except there was no scar on her arm. Not that she needed any more, she already had a big collection, and she did _not_ want to add any more to it. At least her face was scar free.

The two were told to sit tight for a few minutes while the Apollo kids went to do Gods know what, and a silence engulfed the two once more, as each were in their own little world. Suddenly the door of the infirmary burst open to reveal a blonde girl, who launched her self at Travis, sitting in his lap and kissing his face.

"Ohmygods! When they told me you had gotten hurt, I nearly had a heart attack. I ran all the way here. How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Oh, you're so brave…"

This girl was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. She had straight beach blonde hair, which reached half way down her back. She had an amazing tan and beautiful sky blue eyes. Her legs were really long and that was emphasized by her short shorts. She wore a tight shocking pink t-shirt, and matching high heels. She was beautiful.

She finally realized that Katie was in the room, and shut up. She looked at the girl in front of her, and Katie immediately felt self conscious. _What did she look like compared to this girl?_ But the girl gave a big smile, which showed off her perfect, white teeth. She held out a well manicured hand, with matching nail polish, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jemma Stone, daughter of Aphrodite." She had a sweet voice, and didn't seem _anything_ like Drew.

"Hey, I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter." She took the girls' hand and shook it.

Still smiling at Katie, Jemma resumed her spot on Travis' lap. Smiling and looking really happy, Travis looked Katie straight in the eye and said,

"Katie, Jemma's my girlfriend."

**Welll…. I hope you enjoyed that. :O Travis has a girlfriend…and she seems really nice :O poor Katie. Please review! And I don't want any of those one word reviews. Please tell me what you think. **

**WiseGirl747**


	4. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
